IBC-13's Isang Bawat Christmas: The most star-studded Christmas ID
October 23, 2014 Drew Arellano hands a Christmas present filled with joy and cheers to the young boy Sequestered TV station IBC-13 continues to live up to its promise of being the broadcast industry’s most exciting network as it gathers the country’s most formidable and biggest talents for its Christmas Station ID to mark a fitting close to a year of remarkable achievements. Who would have thought that, in just about two years’ time since the re-energized The Kapinoy Network launched itself into the nation’s airwaves, the legendary and brightest stars of Philippine show business will be gathered together under its expanding? Mario Maurer gamely gets into the Christmas groove, Ramon Bautista as one of the three kings, Who Wants to be a Millionaire's Robi Domingo treats the game in his top-rating game show, Nadine Lustre, the station ID also reveals Drew Arellano Dubbed Isang Bawat Christmas, the Christmas Station ID is a casting coup with Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Ramon Bautista, Elmo Magalona, singer Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, Diether Ocampo, Nadine Lustre, Ryan Agoncillo, Cristine Reyes, Drew Arellano, Joey Marquez, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, among others, appearing together in this much-anticipated network holiday greeting intended for the entire Filipino people. For weeks now, the entertainment press have been speculating as to who are the new talents of IBC-13 and the station ID definitely answers their questions. It also offers a sneak peek into the outstanding cast of talents who have decided to hitch their creative energies and popular appeal under the aegis of Channel 13. Conceptualized by IBC Creative Services head Ana Perez, Isang Bawat Christmas expounds on the network’s remarkable journey so far — being the newest kid on the block, so to speak, in its newest Christmas Station ID launched this Thursday (October 24) after Express Balita. “With all these developments in IBC-13, we want to communicate that the network has really made it in terms of gathering the biggest stars, raising the standards of our programs, and boosting the ratings of our shows,” Perez shares. With this in mind, Perez pooled her creative team and tapped advertising agency DM9 to work on the jingle based on the concept brief provided by the network. Krismas Mas Mas Masaya is a merry and bouncy ditty that reflects the youthful vigor and bright hopes of the men and women of The Kapinoy Network, reflecting its aspiration of being the “superstar” network. For award-winning TV-commercial director Raul Jorolan and Peewee Gonzzales, the challenge is to come up with a narrative that will encapsulate the message IBC-13 wants to say in three minutes. “My main task is to oversee the entire material and collaborate with the Creative Team, keeping in mind their inputs, ideas and inventions; put all this together and execute it according to both the client’s and my own vision,” explains direk Raul. The story line of the station ID is really very simple. The opening scene shows a house which seems to have forgotten what Christmas is all about; its lonely occupant, a young boy (Bimby Aquino-Yap), nonchalantly watches television, switching from one channel to another until he chances upon IBC. Magically, as the boy stays glued on the TV screen, the whole room transforms into a vibrant mirage of colors. The happiness of Christmas sets in as the brightest stars of IBC-13, led by Drew Arellano, appear to cheer up the young boy. “This is basically the message that we want to impart to our audience,” Perez avers, “that IBC-13 will add color, glitter and happiness into your life by bringing these big stars into every home and touching people’s lives through the quality of news, information, educational, entertainment and sports programs that we offer our Filipino audiences wherever they may be in the world.” Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce of Janella: A Teen Princess; AJ Muhlach of Voltron Man For Anja, it is precisely this message of hope and renewal that was on her mind as well as when she moved to IBC-13. “It’s very exciting because it’s all new. We’re shaking it up a bit and it’s very exciting for us, so I guess that’s infectious.” The Megastar admitted that she was a bundle of nerves when she decided to move to IBC-13, with excitement as she met her new Kapinoys from IBC-13. “They have been very nice and very warm and I can’t ask for anything more,” she shares. Share the joy this Christmas. Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar and Kailangan Kita; Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief Kicking off with this Isang Bawat Christmas station ID, IBC-13 is bound to explore greater horizons in 2015. With the network’s incessant stream of innovations and new surprises, Kapinoys will not run out of reasons to be a superstar with IBC-13 as it continues its exciting journey to becoming a leader and a valued member of the country’s broadcast industry. No wonder more people are tuning in to IBC-13 and bigger and brighter stars are opting to be bawat christmas with the Superstar Network.